wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 10/9/15
10/9/15 *Recap of stuff from last week* *Rich Brennan and JBL welcome us to Friday Night Legacy from Chicago, Illinois* *GM Paul Heyman comes down to the ring and talks about Legacy and NGW as a whole. He talks some smack about Mayhem and PCW and is interrupted by Mayhem GM Chris Jericho. Jericho says that if Paul were smart he would stay out of the war. Heyman says that last week Cesaro declared war and that there's no stopping him or the rest of the roster from kicking Mayhem and PCW's asses whether it be at Civil War or beforehand. Jericho begins to shoot on Heyman* Jericho: "Would you please...SHUT THE HELL UP!!! You wanna know something, Paul. I hate being the guy that the crowd is against, but I have to tell the truth. Because quite frankly I'm tired of hearing you each and every week come out here, talk crap about the other two shows, and then that's it. I mean, Paul, what has Legacy done to the other two shows? Nothing. And quite frankly, your little client Cesaro declaring war is the only tiny bit of significance that Legacy has had in this war. Every week on Mayhem and PCW all you see is the heated war between my show and Vince McMahon's PCW. And where is Legacy? Nowhere to be found. So on behalf of all of us at Next Gen Wrestling, either just stay out of all this...or just leave the company." *The crowd boos this as Jericho leaves the ring and Heyman has a pissed off look on his face* Match #1: Tyson Kidd w/Jack Swagger vs Kofi Kingston w/Big E - Kingston defeats Kidd at 7 mins after hitting Trouble in Paradise. Afterwards, Kofi helps Kidd up and both teams shake hands. Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin suddenly jump in the ring and take out both teams at once! They are dominating them until the Wolves come running down and try to save the day, but to no avail. Stowman and Corbin stand tall with their Tag Team Championships. *JBL announces tonight's main event has just been made between Mayhem's Seth Rollins and PCW's Tyler Breeze* Match #2: Hideo Itami vs Titus O'Neil w/Darren Young - O'Neil and Young talk smack to Itami beforehand. Itami hits him with a Corkscrew Roundhouse kick and earns the victory at 2 minutes. Afterwards, Itami celebrates and points at the camera and is sending a message to Jushin "Thunder" Liger. *Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron and delivers a chilling promo with Swowman and Corbin behind him* *Colt Cabana comes down to the ring dressed for a match but as he's jumping around in the ring, CM Punk appears on the titantron to a thunderous ovation from the Chicago crowd* Punk: "Hey Colt Cabana, how are you doin'? You know, last week when I listened to you explain your actions, I was very upset. No, no, not upset necessarily about what you did. I was more upset that I couldn't be there to shut your bitch mouth! So that's why I am in my hometown of Chicago tonight and Colt, IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIIIIME!!!" *Punk does not come down to the ring. Colt steps out of the ring and begins to run to the back in search of Punk. A camera follows Colt as he goes down a few hallways and then to the parking lot. Cabana looks around, sees no one until Punk walks up behind him in a Blackhawks jersey and taps him on the shoulder. Cabana turns around and the two begin trading blows. Back and forth action until the two walk back in the arena and are throwing each other all around the hallways. Punk knocks Colt down and picks up a nearby chair and begins beating him with it. Cabana is in a lot of pain as he crawls his way to the entrance area. Cabana gets up and runs down to the ring as Punk just stands in the back. The crowd chants Punk's name and after a minute his music hits and the crowd goes nuts as he runs to the ring and begins beating the hell out of Cabana. Punk soon lifts him up for the GTS, but Cabana squirms out of it and hits Punk with a low-blow and the crowd lets him have it. Cabana escapes to the back as the crowd roars with boos. Punk soon gets up and celebrates anyway.* *Commentators hype the NGW Womens Championship match between Sasha Banks and Natalya later on after last week's #1 Contenders match* Match #3: Marcus Louis vs Mr. Kennedy - Kennedy comes to the ring with duct tape around his mouth because of last week's incident so he lets the crowd announce him for him. Kennedy squashes Louis and everytime the crowd chanted "one more time" he did a move over and over again. Soon the ref stops the match and Kennedy wins via knockout at 7 mins. Afterwards, Kennedy rips his duct tape off and security rushes after him and escorts him to the back as the crowd boos. Match #4: Sasha Banks © vs Natalya for the NGW Womens Championship - Banks and Natalya put on a great match that the fans really got into. Banks put Natalya in the Bank Statement for a long time but Natalya never tapped. Natalya went for the ropes a few times but was pulled back. Soon Banks let go and went to reposition the hold, which led to Natalya rolling her up for the pin, which Banks just kicked out of. Banks gets back up but Natalya sweeps her legs and puts her in the Sharpshooter. Banks is in the submission for a long time as well and begins to fade a few times. After a while, Banks slowly taps out! Natalya wins the NGW Womens Championship at 14 mins! The crowd gives a big ovation not only for Natalya but for the amazing match. Natalya celebrates her win and is in tears. *Seth Rollins and Tyler Breeze walk down separate hallways. Main event is up next.* Match #5: Seth Rollins vs Tyler Breeze - The two really go at it in a very competitive match. At times, Rollins got a little cocky, but he held his own. After a long time into the match, Cesaro's music hits and the crowd gives him a huge cheer. Cesaro points to both men on the stage but really has his sights set on Rollins and he rushes to the ring. Cesaro hits Rollins with a European Uppercut and the ref rings the bell at 15 mins. Cesaro throws him out of the ring and Breeze starts punching Cesaro in the back but he turns around and gives him a few uppercuts as well. Cesaro has Breeze in the corner and is hitting him repeatedly until Rollins comes from behind and delivers a vicious turnbuckle bomb to Cesaro. Rollins follows it up with a Curbstomp. Rollins tosses Breeze out of the ring before hitting Cesaro with a Pedigree. Legacy ends with the crowd booing Rollins as he stands tall over the Legacy World Champion.